For The Love Of Orange Juice
by Hans153
Summary: Orange juice is how they meet. Orange juice is what brought them together. Orange juice is what gets them through the bad times. Orange juice is what saves their love. OJ is Jake n Ness. OOC/AH/AU. Collab between I Have Fingers and Hans153.
1. For the Love of Grocery Stores

**A/N:**

**Hans153 says:**

**So NikBear do you want to write a Fic together?**

**I Have Fingers says:**

**Yeah sure**

**Hans153 says:**

**What is it going to be about? **

**I Have Fingers says:**

**ORANGE JUICE!**

**Hans153 says:**

**Are you just saying that because that is your answer for EVERYTHING?**

**I Have Fingers says:**

**No?**

**Hans153 says:**

**Good... Because Charlie really likes his extra pulp...**

**I Have Fingers says:**

**Ssshhhh, bitch ... don't give to much away ... these peeps *points to readers* get off on to much information!**

**Hans153 says:**

**Sorry *Hans Blushes* You know this is the first time in out friendship you've called me bitch... I feel we have reached a new level *High Five* Anyways So do we get full credit for this story... for the characters and stuffs? **

**I Have Fingers says:**

***Looks up from squeezing orange juice on Taylor Lautner that is going to be licked off soon by me* Oh ... uh ... No ... you think that I would be sitting here, writing fics about them if I owned them?**

**Hans153 says:**

**I guess not ... I think we should stop going on and let these fine people read... Come on NikBear wave good by to our readers, so I can get you back to the nuthouse *Hans waves***

**I Have Fingers says:**

**Yeah you're right . . . this author's note might be longer then the actual story LOLZZZ ... uhm ... BYEZ! SEE YA AT DA BOTTOM! *Nikki waves at crowd then proceeds to throw orange juice cartons at them***

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: For the Love of Grocery Stores

NPOV

Welcome back Renesmee, welcome back to the hell hole that is Olympia. I would say this is home sweet home, but this never much felt like home. The heart truly lies ninety-four miles away in Forks. I loved living in Forks, it has everything, rain, and a beach near by it even has my gramps. We lived in Forks till I was about ten then my dad was offered a chance to open his own surgical centre, it's what he's always wanted so he jumped at the chance dragging me and my mom with him.

For two people that look so much a like it is hard to believe how different my father and I are. I may have his height; high cheek bones, straight nose and bronze ringlet hair, But I do not share his uptight, pushy personality. I'm more like my mother, free spirited, kind heart I also inherited her brown eyes. Everyone fusses over my eyes, they are nothing special, they're brown. It is a wonder to me how my parents have stayed together all these years they are so different. They were high school sweethearts, dating the whole way through school. Well apart from their junior year, when my grandpa Carlisle was transferred to a hospital in L.A and my dad left without a word. Leaving her in hysterical mess for months, when she was finally getting her life back together again, my dad came back in the hope of winning back her heart. Which he did, much to the dismay of my gramps who still isn't my dad's biggest fan.

Today was the first day of Christmas break; I have two whole weeks of being stuck here. I opened my eye to a familiar room, the one of my childhood. Posters of bands 19 year old Renesmee loved littered the walls. Only small patches of lilac paint showed on the four walls, I had taken down a few of my posters when I left for college taking them with me to Colorado. I can smell my mothers cooking call me down the stairs. I must say my moms' cooking is something I do miss down in Colorado. I made my way down the spiraling stair case to see my mother plating up a stack of her famous waffles with blueberries. Yum, momma's waffles.

"Morning my baby girl. It's good to have you home," She smiled, kissed m cheek and ushered my to the table.

"I'm not a baby anymore, but if you calling me that is going to get me waffles, I'm all for it," Dear god these look so good. I poured chocolate syrup all over them and dug in.

I looked over to my mom, who was currently spraying every surface of the kitchen with bleach.

"Hey mom, think you missed a spot," I joked, which went down like a lead balloon. "What has got into you, you crazy bat?" My mom and I have a good relationship where I can call her things like, crazy bat and you old boot.

"In twenty-four hours your grandpa Charlie will be here," Hella yeah Gramps. Whenever my gramps comes my mom is always on edge. She worries he and my dad will end up in some sort of fight. They never do, they both make snide remakes and leave it at that.

"Great gramps is coming, how long for" I asked in between bits of my breakfast.

"A week. One whole week," She looked incredible nervous at this factor.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Because your gramps and dad haven't spent that much time together since you were a child,"

"Okay, mom you really need to chill your beans. They will be fine; they are grown men for crying about loud,"

"I just hate the thought of most important people in my life fighting. So I'm not going to give them anything to fight over, the house is going to be spotless. The kitchen is going to be stoked with their favorite food," she let out in a rant.

"Seriously calm down mother. It's not going to be that bad; the rest of the Cullen clan will be in and out of here over the holidays. They can act as buffers, you know gramps lover all the Cullen's apart from dad," I laughed. This again went down like a lead balloon.

I went back to my orange juice, nothing better then Tropicana OJ with extra pulp.

"Okay Renesmee, I'm really going to need you help today. Your dad was meant to help, then Jessica phoned something about Mr. Tom and a cone," A cone? I can see the anxiety build in my mom's eyes.

"Sure mom. What do you need me to do?"

"I really need you to go to the grocery store. I made a list it's on the fridge," I looked in the fridge before grabbing the list off it. The first thing I had to decipher my mothers almost unreadable handwriting was: Tropicana X pulp for Charlie

Good old gramps and his extra pulp.

JPOV

I woke up to the sound of neighbor's kids' next door, screaming a wailing. I groaned and rolled over, noticing my morning wood. I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but for some reason, I just couldn't. I felt like my mind was racing a million miles an hour. But at the same time I wasn't thinking at all. I was just laying there; on my stomach staring at my evil alarm clock flashed 6:28 AM in bright blue numbers. I should have never gotten that damn alarm clock in the first place.

But of course, it wasn't the alarm clocks fault that I was up at such an ungodly hour. It was the neighbor's kids' screaming that woke me up.

Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but why in the Hell would you let your kids get up at 6 AM in the morning on a Saturday? To me it just sounds counterproductive.

I decided that since I couldn't go back to sleep that I would get up and go fix me a bowl of cereal and watch the morning cartoons that they play early in the morning

I groaned when I got out of bed and stretched.

As I walked to the kitchen, I felt my morning wood throb and bob in my Sponge Bob boxers.

Yes, I like Sponge Bob. Got a problem with it? You do? Eh, go fuck yourself

I walked into the kitchen, noticing that the bananas and apples in the little blue bowl sitting on the kitchen counter next to the stove, were moldy and had fly doing little nose bombs on the fruit.

Note to self, I needed to buy new fruit

After I had thrown out the fruit that was already in the bowl.

And after I had washed the bowl and three hundred times with a bleach and lighter fluid mixture.

Then I should probably be really safe.

I opened my fridge and noticed that the only items that I had in there, were French's Mustard and carrots that were brown and wrinkly.

Note to self: nix just buying the fruit and just buy food to restock the kitchen!

I slammed the refrigerator door shut in frustration; I hated going shopping. It wasn't so much that I didn't know what to buy, but it was more so the fact that I hate the people that shop when I shop and I hate the employees that work there while I have to shop there.

But I must say . . . I really need groceries and shop for food that is edible. Even if I didn't like shopping, I would do it.

I decided that since I was very hungry, that I would go to the store today. Let's face it, nobody can live on mustard and brown, moldy carrots?

FTLOOJ

I had gotten dressed in an old, ratty pair of jeans and an old, "I'm With Stupid" shirt. I wasn't going to bother wearing something fancy because quite frankly . . . I didn't care what I was wearing . . . just as long as it was comfortable.

I got to Safeway and I found a parking spot in record time . . . which was really shocking. I thought I would be driving around and around and around just for one available parking spot.

The weather was nice, considering that this was the Washington. The sun was brightly shining in the (rare) blue sky. It was odd seeing the sun. I felt out of place with the sun shining. I felt depressed with it shining.

I quickly walked into Safeway, feeling like a vampire trying to get away from the sun.

I quickly grabbed a cart and started my adventure shopping.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I Have Fingers says:**

***Takes a big gulp of Extra Pulp Orange Juice* So our lovely readers . . . what did you think? Hans . . . think we did good? Want some Extra Pulp OJ? *Says as she pours Hans a glass of OJ***

**Hans153 says:**

**Yumm Extra pulpy. I think we did good kid... Wait NikBear do you know what are readers going to think? **

**I Have Fingers says:**

***Quickly stops licking orange juice covered Taylor Lautner* ... they probably think I'm a loon. *Sad face***

**Hans153 says:**

**Yes... But also.. Why the hale are they both writing more fics, when neither one of us are the best of updaters as it is :0/ **

**I Have Fingers says:**

**Eh . . . weeeeeellllll they have to know that when we get tired of writing one fic, we write a brand new one! (THIS DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE ABANDONING OUR OTHER FICS BTW) :+P**

**Hans153 says:**

**You make a fair and true point... Also now would be the best time to tell them we are looking for a sophisticated beta... so if you're interested or know someone who is PM either one of us. **

**I Have Fingers says:**

**Yeah . . . and if you got no stories up on your profile and ya PM us asking to be a beta . . . the answer is no. No offence, readers . . . It's just the we do it. *Says in New Jersey-an Accent***

**Hans153 says:**

**Come on NikBear its time for us to go. Let our readers review... Please do, they mean a lot to both of us. That all from me... Any last words Nikki? **

**I Have Fingers says:**

**YEAH! REVEIW BITCHES! OR I WILL FIND YOU AND GUT YOU LIKE A FIIIIIISH! **

**Love you! *Blows kisses* BYE!**

**Hans153 says:**

**Don't worry about her... She is kidding... If she isn't I'd never let her do anything like that... Bye Guys *Also blows kisses* **


	2. For The Love Of Extra Pulp

**I Have Fingers says:**

WASSUP BITCHES?

**Hans153 says:**

Raise your hand if you had a birthday since the last chapter of this uploaded *Hans puts up her hand*

**I Have Fingers says:**

*Nikki raises her hand* Oooo me me me! OOOO PICK ME! I DIIID!

**Hans153 says:**

Keep your hand up if you are the reason took a long ass time to be updated *Hans keeps her hand up* I'm sorry you lovely people I'm the reason you guys have been OJ-less will you forgive me... NikNik have you for given me?

**I Have Fingers says:**

I thought I already forgave you ... ? It's all good. Now ... what's say you? Should we carry on with the fuckmazing fic of ours?

**Hans153 says:**

Yes I think these lovely people have waited long enough to read what happens next... but I feel like i'm forgetting something...

I Have Fingers says:

Disclaimer? Yeah I got it ... Hold on.

DISCLAIMER! WE OWN NOTHING! NADA! SILCH! EL SIPO! YOU SEE THAT TWILIGHT BOOK OVER THERE? aRE IOUR NAMES ON IT? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NO!

**Hans153 says:**

Haha Look there is one tiny all 'a' with all the big the letters... its like me when I'm stood next to everyone else (I'm short ... like REALLY short)

Enjoy reading people...

**I Have Fingers says:**

Yeah *coughs* Shortie. At least I can spell ... hehe okay see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

**JPOV**

I shopped for everything that I so desired to be in my fridge and other various parts of my kitchen. I had gotten eggs, milk, cheese, chocolate syrup for chocolate milk, bananas, peanut butter, ketchup, butter, bread, grape jelly, ice cream, lettuce, deli sliced turkey, and Butterfingers.

I had this feeling inside me that I was forgetting something very important; something that I would regret later in life if I didn't get it now.

So I just kept walking the store, looking at every item on every goddamned shelf.

I decided that since I couldn't figure out what is was that this little voice inside me so desired, that I would go over to the magazine and book isle and just read the rumors of celebrities and look at pictures in books.

I know it seems weird to stay in Safeway, reading magazines and books when you could do this in a freaking library and not have everyone stare at you like you're a socially inept loon, but I really had no desire to go to the library.

That place bored me to sleep and for some reason, it reminded me of a freaking dentist's office. It was either the smell or the women at the front desk that had too white of smiles.

Or maybe I'm just mentally weird.

So I walked to the magazine rack and picked up a random magazine, not caring what it was called or what was on the cover.

I flipped it open to the middle page and quickly shut it because I had picked up a Women's Health magazine and the middle page was an article on 'The First Signs of Cervical Cancer'. I swear I could hear my cousin Quil laughing his ass off at me if he was here.

He would never let me live it down if he was.

I quickly put it down and picked up a magazine that had a man drinking a large cup of orange juice.

Then I suddenly remembered what it was that I needed to get.

Tropicana Orange Juice; Extra Pulp.

I threw the magazine onto the rack, not caring where I put it and grabbed my cart and made a rush to the refrigerated juice section.

I searched up and down looking over the different types of juices.

I saw different brands of orange juice with extra pulp, but none were Tropicana. I had to have Tropicana. And it had to be Extra Pulp Tropicana. Nothing else.

Call my picky, but it's the only kind of orange juice that I have ever drank since I can remember.

Me, being one for traditions, or more so not ruining a pattern that has been set in stone since I was born, I wouldn't drink any other orange juice.

I know you're probably going, well why can't you just go somewhere else and buy it?

Well, see, I have this little annoying conscience aka a voice that voices it's opinion way too much that is telling me that I must buy it here.

So, I shall do what the conscience says.

I finally laid eyes on the last jug of Tropicana Extra Pulp orange juice.

I could hear 'Eye of the Tiger' play in the back of my mind as I ran in what seemed to be slow motion towards that carton of orange juice.

**NPOV**

The grocery store is a twenty minute drive normally; however I had to drive my moms' old truck, so it took thirty minutes instead. I don't know why she doesn't get rid of `the beast` as it is officially named, its older then gramps. My mom says she won't get rid of the beast until it dies, which I'm pretty sure will be any day now. I pulled into Safeway's parking lot; I looked up at the sky and saw blue. I'm an odd person and find blue skies somewhat depressing. I love the rain; there is something about the rain that I find calming. As a small child if I couldn't sleep I would lay in my bed listening to the rain fall against the house. When we moved to Olympia I did it a lot less, the rain in Olympia is different to the rain in Forks. I got out of the beast and grabbed a cart, I've decided I'm not going to follow the list my mom gave me, I'm going to walk around the store putting things in the cart as I come across them. I want to drag this out for as long as I can, because I know that the second I walk in the door my mom is going to have me cleaning. Grocery shopping I'm good at, cleaning not so much. My dorm room back at CSU is a total mess, paper covers every possible surface, my roommate is forever telling me I should sort it out of I'll lose something, I never listen.

I plugged my headphones in and turned up my iPod, I had to adjust the volume so that it will drowned sound of everyone else in the store. Now all I can hear is Justin Furstenfeld voice singing:

I touch the tongue to see

A devil's face in front of me

You blow your nose and cry

The clown demands a sad good-bye

A sad good-bye.

Black below the tree

White horses dead in front of me

A scar below the cheek

There's a sweaty man in a bloody sink.

Most people don't get my taste in music, how I can enjoy listen to a guy singing about his battles through life. But to me this is the best kind of music, it has meaning, it had true and purpose to it.

I walked in to Safeway's and the first thing that catches my eye are the cash registers, there was a cute looking guy on the forth register in. He was severing the plump older woman, who had grey hair and wearing grey stained t shirt. I walked down the first isle, which was the fresh fruit and vegetables, I picked up a few of the items my mom had written down. I carried on miss out a few isles and headed for the cereal, I want to get some 'Lucky Charms' 'cause I know for sure my mother isn't going to be making me a breakfast like that every morning while I'm here. While my mind is still on breakfast, I think about gramps extra pulp OJ and head back down to the juices. I walk back to the refrigerators slowly picking up a bag of mini Heath Bars on the way. I spot the last cartoon of Tropicana OJ with extra pulp.

* * *

**Hans153 says:**

So people of earth, what did ya'll think?

**I Have Fingers says:**

YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED IT! IF NOT I WILL FIND YOU AND GUT YOU LIKE A FIIIIIIISH!

**Hans153 says: **

She's kidding... I hope :0/ ... Just incase she isn't, review and let us know what you think.

**I Have Fingers says:**

Who knows if I'm kidding Ya'lls aren't no Edward Cullen. But I don't even know if I'm kidding. So now who wants some Orange Juice? I know I do! OJ anyone? *pours OJ in plastic Dixie Cups for everyone*

**Hans153 says:**

OOOO I want some OJ * Hans takes cup from Fingers* Come on my dear lets leave our readers to review... Peace Out Girl Scouts * Hans does the peace sign and blows kisses*

**I Have Fingers says:**

Hans ... you were never in Girl Scouts. *Fingers says as she finds a peanut like Jack Sparrow* Now go review lovelys. Review if you want to live ... Rock on. *Fingers holds up the rock sign*

**PS. If anyone that is interested the song that Nessie is listening to is 'Drop' by Blue October.**


End file.
